This Superfund Basic Research and Training Program-REUSE IN Rl: A STATE-BASED APPROACH TO COMPLEX EXPOSURES-embodies three inter-related thematic components: 1) land reuse in RI, 2) a state-based approach, and 3) complex exposures. RI is small, densely populated, and burdened by a long history of industrial activity. In this setting, there are relatively few barriers to academics, government leaders, and community members working together in an effective fashion to develop a unique state-oriented, interdisciplinary approach to land rehabilitation and reuse. This cooperative academic-government-community effort will address basic and translational research issues, management decisions, and communication barriers associated with the complex mixtures and co-exposures inherent to hazardous waste sites. The research effort addresses theoretical and practical aspects of disease mechanisms and potential biomarkers associated with co-exposures (4 biomedical projects) and the identification, characterization, separation, and remediation of complex mixtures (3 engineering projects). These projects are supported by an Analytical Core, a Molecular Pathology Core, and a Training Core. The Research Translation Core, in cooperation with a Community Outreach Core, will facilitate the flow of knowledge and information among the participating academics, government leaders, and community members in a true university-state-community partnership. The Administrative Core provides the infrastructure to promote communication, critical self-evaluation, and resource management. This program provides RIers with a responsive center of technical excellence that takes a research-oriented approach to resolving the complex scientific, engineering, and societal issues that arise when considering the reuse of hazardous waste sites, by focusing on the following specific objectives: 1) identify and resolve key scientific and technological issues related to chemical and physical interactions of complex mixtures at reuse sites, 2) understand basic mechanisms of toxicant-induced disease involving co-exposures, 3) effectively communicate the potential health hazards and guide the development of plans for the appropriate remediation and reuse of contaminated sites, and 4) provide expertise about complex mixtures and the health consequences of co-exposures.